nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Neela Santiago
Neela Santiago, nee Desai, is a born werewolf and were mated to the former Alpha of the Roderick Pack, Fauacuaipa, and the mother of the current one, Feral Santiago. Appearance Neela is 72 years old but have the body of someone in their mid-thirties. She's athlethically built, has long black hair and her skin is naturally darker from her Indian descent. Lupine form When shifted into her lupus form Neela takes the form of a gigantic but lithe wolf. Her fur color is dark grey with grey markings and white socks. Distinguishing Marks 's pack mark]] All werewolves which are part of a pack have the pack mark tattooed on their right shoulder. It is a rite of passage for a lupu when they successfully manage to fully control their shifting, and thus is aware of their family's 'magic'. A ceremony is held for the young werewolf where they get the pack mark tattooed into their skin. Indicating that they now are a full-fledged werewolf with responsibilities to the pack. That way, other werewolves from other packs know from which pack and family a werewolf belongs. 's pack mark]] Neela has, much the same as her pack mates, a tattoo that represented her family and pack. But at the merging with the Roderick Pack Neela and the rest of the old Silver Creek Pack also got the Roderick pack mark on their left shoulder, to show their joining of the new pack and Alpha. Personality Neela are calm and regal, yet still warm and motherly. History Neela were born into a small but capable pack located at the southern part of the East Coast. Her family originates from India, coming to the States only a few years before her birth and Neela was raised a Hindu. As she grew older their pack's numbers had diminished even further and her father, the Alpha, took the decision that they needed the protection and power that the merging of another pack would mean. To save her pack Neela agreed to marry the young son of the Roderick Pack Alpha, joining their smaller pack into Roderick's bigger one, making their pack one of the biggest on the East Coast. Her marriage to Fauacuaipa Santiago, although arrenged, were an affectionate one and Fau were a doting husband and father of their two sons. As Fau's father died and Fau became Alpha, Neela showed her capable leadership knowledge as well as abilities to reign Fau in when he got too stubborn or worked too hard. Together as a mated Alpha pair they led the Roderick Pack into golden years for the pack and its members. Powers and abilities Being a werewolf, Neela had the common powers and weaknesses of a werewolf. Powers Neela are supernatural strong, fast and resistant. Even in her human form she possesses superhuman physical prowess. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but when in her lupine form (especially during the full moon) she is more powerful than vampires. * Supernatural Speed: Neela are much faster than any human. Werewolves aren't quite as fast in their human form as in their lupine form, but can outrun most humans. * Elevated Senses: Werewolves have stronger senses then regular humans. They have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Their senses is even far stronger than the senses of a vampire. Although most of their extreme strength or elevated senses is strictly in their lupine form, werewolves have at all times a superhumanly keen seen of smell. Especially while in lupine shape or a short time after returning from it, it is described as Synaesthesia of "seeing" smells as colors. Their sense of smell isn't nearly as strong in their human form but it still far surpasses humans and even vampires on special notes, like the ability to track through smell. Werewolves is also able to sense and sometimes smell feelings much like animals can sense it. * Healing: Neela possess, as all werewolves, superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal more quickly, from most injuries. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires during the full moon, the moon giving them more strength and power, even in human form. * Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can also take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves and maintain a high endurance level without much tire. * Communication: Born werewolves can communicate with each other, even though a werewolf is in its lupine form it can communicate with a werewolf still in its human form. Their way of listening and understanding will not change from their body being in different shifts, but it's just their throats that changes in the transformation. They talk, but instead of words, it's more animalistic sounds coming out, so they understand each other in all guises. Born werewolves can understand each other no matter what shape they are in the world, but for bitten it only works if they are shifted. Their brain then translates automatically, otherwise they have to learn the language if they are to understand it also in their human form. * Non-vampire tasty: Werewolf blood tastes very disgusting for vampires, and they can't survive on it even though they would force their way through the disgusting taste. Abilities * Hand to hand combatant: From her training growing up Neela has learned extensive fighting skills and were a skilled fighter, although she doesn't like violence and only used it in self-defense. * Athletic: Due to werewolves' natural heightened agility Neela often excels at sports. * Bilingualism: Neela's parents hails from India and although she was born in the States she was taught her parents' native language, Indo-Aryan. An language she only used when she talked to her relatives, but she believes nevertheless that it is important to know the custom and language that her family have used for many generations, and therefore teaching her own children the language in turn. Special Knowledge * Vampire knowledge: Neela knew about the existence of vampires and have been taught to fear them and think of them as monsters since she was young. Weaknesses Neela's vulnerabilities were the ones normal to a werewolf. Any conventional weapons like guns, swords, fire, beheading, and impaling works just against a werewolf. They can be killed just like any other human, and they are not the invincible and nearly indestructible, with decapitation of its head and removal of its heart as the only sure way to kill them, as they are often portrayed as. * Ablation of heart or the brain: A werewolf will be killed by any wound that destroyed the heart or the brain, decapitation of its head and removal of its heart, or any form of death that causes brain or heart damage – such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods. * Magic: Witches are able to curse and inflict incredible pains onto werewolves as well as any other spells and curses they can come up with. No werewolf is immune against a witch's magic. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel werewolves. ** Wolfsbane is one of them. Also commonly known as Monkshood or Aconite, and is more properly called Aconitum Napellus, it's a perennial flower that prefers cool, moist soil. All parts of Aconitum are poisonous to humans, especially the roots. When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Furthermore, if a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Wolfsbane therefore repels werewolves, at least the ones that knows about how the plants affects them. ** Rye and mistletoe is in many countries considered effective safeguards against werewolf attacks. ** Mountain ash is also considered effective, with one Belgian superstition stating that no house was safe unless under the shade of a mountain ash. In the legends, werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Relationships Fauacuaipa = The marriage to her husband, Fau, were an arranged one, but ultimately the two lupu grew close to one another and their marraige turned into an affectionate one with them seeking companionships with each other. They trusted each other completely and often seeked advice from the other. |-| Feral = |-| Cale = Trivia *Neelu Sodhi, the actor that portrays Neela, is 5'4". Etymology *Neela is Sanskrit and are an alternate transcription of the Tamil நீலா or Hindi नीला name Nila, meaning "dark blue". *Desai is derived from the Sanskrit deśa meaning country and aaī meaning mother, so it means "mother of the country". Desai was a title given to a person who was granted a village or group of villages, in North Karnataka, Gujarat, and Maharashtra. The leader of the granted village was usually referred to as the Dēśai. *Santiago is of Spanish origin and means "Saint James". Quotes "You're my son, and I love you, but this isn't right." ―'Neela' to Feral Santiago References Category:Supporting character Category:Female Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Indian Category:American Category:Supernatural Category:Roderick pack